Dream Come True (sequel of First Love And First Kisses)
by ANDKAXX
Summary: Ketika seseorang yang pernah di cintai nya dan datang kembali namun kenyataan tak se indah yang di bayangkan nya, apakah Mingyu bisa mendapatkan kembali hati Wonwoo? MEANIE! Mingyu X Wonwoo, Seventeen
1. Chapter 1

**ANDKAXX PRESENT**

Author :

 **ANDKAXX**

 **Title :**

 **Dream Come True**

(Sequel of First Love And First Kisses)

Cast :

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

Support Cast :

 **Kim Ye Rim of Red Velvet**

 **Lee Dong Min of ASTRO**

 **Lee Deokyeom of Seventeen**

 **and other cast**

Lenght :

 **Chaptered ?**

Rating :

 **T**

Genre :

 **YAOI! Shounen-Ai, Boy X Boy, Drama, Romance, Fluff? DLDR**

Disclamier :

 **100% MINE!**

Summary :

 **Ketika seseorang yang pernah di cintai nya dan datang kembali namun kenyataan tak se indah yang di bayangkan nya, apakah Mingyu bisa mendapatkan kembali hati Wonwoo?**

Warning :

 **ini FF YAOI! jadi yang merasa ga suka yaoi ga usah di baca, inspirasi dari berbagai sumber /? T+**

 **-HAPPY READING-**

 **Chapter 01**

.

.

.

.

 **11:40 AM KST**

seorang namja jangkung keluar melewati pintu _Arrival_ bandara _Incheon Airport_ dengan ransel di punggung nya sedangakan semua koper nya di bawakan oleh asisten yang telah menunggu sebelum nya di bandara tersebut, namja tersebut adalah Kim Mingyu yang hampir 6 tahun menetap di _London Inggris_ untuk menuntut pendidikan sekaligus bekerja di sebuah perusahan besar berkat gelar master nya, Mingyu mengambil _fast track_ yakni 4 tahun sudah mencangkup sarjana dan juga master ia mengambil studi bisnis dengan program _Master's of Business Administration_ , dan sisa nya ia habiskan untuk bekerja di sana ia tak mau menyerahkan semua tanggungan biaya pada oarang tua nya, dan setelah kontrak kerja dengan perusahan nya selesai ia memutuskan kembali ke negara asal nya untuk tinggal, ia sangat senang bisa kembali ke korea ia tak sabar bertemu orang tua nya, sahabat dan tentunya orang yang begitu spesial yaitu Jeon Wonwoo, ia tak sabar melihat Wonwoo sekarang karena selama ia di london ia sudah tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Wonwoo lagi hanya kecuali ia _Video Call_ bersama _eomma_ nya, eomma nya juga menceritakan tentang Wonwoo yang cukup sering berkunjung ke rumah, dan selama Mingyu di london ia belum sekali berhubungan serius di sana hanya kencan buta saja karena ia terfokus pada pendidikan dan juga pekerjaan nya.

.

.

.

"sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki mu seutuh nya" ujar Mingyu yang sedang di dalam mobil menuju ke rumah orangtua nya sambil memegang kotak kecil berwarna merah sambil melihat ke arah luar

"memiliki siapa?" tanya sang supir yang menyetir Mingyu

"orang spesial" ujarnya

.

.

.

.

 **12:01 PM KST**

sesampai nya di depan pintu rumah orangtua ia menghela nafas lalu mengetu nya.

 **Tok tok tok!**

 **Cklek!**

pintu besar tersebut terbuka lebar memperlihatkan seorang _maid_ tengah menatap nya dengan tak percaya.

"tuan Mingyu?" ujar seorang _maid_ tersebut yang sudah bekerja sejak 10 tahun lalu

"hai! bibi apa kabar?" ujar Mingyu sambil menyengir

"b-baik, tunggu sebentar akan saya panggil kan ibu anda" ujar seorang _maid_ tersebut lalu beranjak pergi ke dalam rumah tersebut, dan Mingyu duduk di ruang tamu tak banyak perubahan dari desain _interior_ nya

"Nyonya, ada tamu spesial" ujar maid tersebut tanpa memberi tahu kan siapa nama tamu tersebut

"siapa?" tanya yang berada di taman belakang rumah nya sambil minum teh

"lihat saja sendiri, anda pasti senang" ujar _maid_ tersebut

setelah sampai di ruang tamu tersontak kaget melihat anak nya yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di korea.

"Mingyu?" ujar dan Mingyu pun menghampiri nya lalu memeluk nya erat

"aku rindu padamu _eomma_ " ujar Mingyu yang tengah memeluk _eomma_ nya

"eomma juga rindu padamu, tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang jika akan pulang?" tanya setelah melepaskan pelukan nya

"hehe aku minta maaf tidak mengataknya, aku hanya membuat kejutan saja" ujar Mingyu sambil terkekeh pelan, obrolan pun berlanjut sambil melepas rindu masing-masing dan Mingyu sebentar sore berniat berkunjung ke rumah orangtua Wonwoo karena sudah tidak bertemu hampir 6 tahun lamanya, penampilan Mingyu sekarang semakin dewasa dan juga bertambah tampan.

.

.

.

.

 **3:30 PM KST**

Mingyu memakirkan mobil nya di halaman rumah orangtua Wonwoo, dan melangkah keluar dari dalam mobil nya dan menuju pintu berwarna coklat dan memencet bel yang ada di samping pintu tersebut.

 **Ting ting tong!**

 **Ckelek!**

 _yeoja_ cantik bersurai panjang _blonde_ dengan _ombre baby pink_ terdiam saat melihat siapa yang ada di depan nya sekarang.

"Yeri?" -Mingyu

"Mingyu?" -Yeri

kedua orang tersebut saling menyebutkan nama, Yeri yang sekarang rambut nya di cat _blonde_ terkesima melihat Mingyu yang semakin dewasa dan juga tampan.

"kapan kau datang?" tanya Yeri yang masih tidak percaya dengan Mingyu di depan nya

"tadi pagi" ujar nya

"ooh~ jika kau bilang duluan aku dan sahabat-sahabat mu bisa menjemput mu, oh iya ayo kita lanjutkan di dalam saja" ujar Yeri lalu mempersilahkan Mingyu untuk masuk, dan Mingyu pun melangkah kan kaki nya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sang pemilik.

Yeri mengajak Mingyu ke taman belakang rumah nya seraya berjalan ke taman belakang mereka sempat-sempatnya mengobrol.

"kau tampak cantik dengan rambut blonde mu ini" puji nya kepada Yeri yang membalas nya dengan tersenyum

"hehe, pacarku juga bilang begitu" ujar Yeri dan kini mereka telah sampai di taman belakang dengan suasana alami dan juga kolam renang besar yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada

"kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Mingyu semabri duduk di bangku

"iya kami sudah berhubungan 2 tahun yang lalu" balas Yeri yang juga duduk di kursi yang betada di samping Mingyu

"ooh~ aku tidak tau hehe karena aku di sana benar-benar fokus belajar sampai _cumlaude_ dan juga bekerja di tambah nomor telepon ku juga sudah di ganti dan kalian tidak tau itu" ujar nya

.

.

.

.

 **12:05 PM KST**

Wonwoo sedang berada di sebuah toko buku (yg jlas bukan di gramedia) untuk mencari novel yang sebenarnya sudah sampai beberapa hari lalu namun ia baru sempat membeli nya sekarang dan ia melihat novel tersebut dan sangat beruntung ia karena novel tersebut sisa 1 di sebuah rak, langsung saja ia menghampiri rak tersebut dan saat ingin mengambil nya ada sebuah tangan dari samping yang juga tengah memegang novel tersebut.

"hey! ak-" saat Wonwoo ingin protes karena seseorang juga mengambil se enak nya novel yang di lihat nya duluan namun ia terbelalak saat melihat siapa orang yang juga mengambil novel tersebut

"M-mingyu" Wonwoo menyebut nama Mingyu sambil menatap nya tak percaya apakah ia sedang mimpi sekarang, sedangkan Mingyu hanya tersenyum pada Wonwoo, tiba-tiba Wonwoo melepaakan buku tersebut dan langsung lari ke luar dari toko buku tersebut, Mingyu bingung kenapa Wonwoo lari setelah melihat nya apakah Mingyu tampak seperti setan?

Mingyu menyusul Wonwoo keluar dari toko buku tersebut setelah ia membayar novel tersebut, ia tau pasti Wonwoo sudah tidak berada di sekitar toko buku tersebut, ia melihat di sekitar jalanan namun tak menemukan keberadaan Wonwoo di sana dan ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut lalu melangkah ke mobil nya yang di parkir tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, setelah Mingyu sudah pergi Wonwoo keluar dari salah satu toko yang berjejeran dengan panjang nya.

.

.

.

.

 **1:30 PM KST**

Wonwoo telah sampai di apartement nya ia sudah tidak tinggal lagi di apartement lama nya, ia membeli apartement baru yang lebih bagus, ia pun mengambil segelas air mineral di kulkas lalu meminum nya ia masih tidak menyangka yang di lihat nya tadi adalah Mingyu setelah hampir 6 tahun tak bertemu, ia pun segera mengambil ponsel di saku nya dan menelpon seseorang. yaitu Yeri adik nya

"halo oppa ada apa?" -Yeri

"tadi aku bertemu dengan nya" -Wonwoo

"siapa?" -Yeri

"Mingyu, aku bertemu dengan nya tadi" -Wonwoo

"oh! Mingyu dia datang ke rumah beberapa hari lalu" -Yeri

"APA!?" -Wonwoo

"lalu kalian bicara tentang apa?" -Yeri

"aku tidak berbicara dengan nya aku langsung lari" -Wonwoo

 **Ting tong ting tong!**

di sela-sela pembicaraan nya dengan Yeri ada seseorang yang memencet bel apartement nya.

"Yeri nanti aku menelpon mu balik? ada tamu" -Wonwoo

"baiklah" -YerI

setelah menutup telfon tersebut Wonwoo segera menuju ke depan untuk membuka kan pintu.

 **Ckelek!**

 _DEG!_

Wonwoo tersontak siapa yang ada di depan nya sekarang, sepersekian detik kemudian ia menutup pintu tersebut dan orang tersebut berusaha membuka pintu tersebut dan terjadilah dorong mendorong /? di antara mereka berdua

"pergi kau!" teriak Wonwoo

"tidak! kumohon hyung" ujar nya ternyata itu adalah Mingyu, Wonwoo masih berusaha menutup pintu itu rapat dan-

 **Akhh!**

Mingyu meringis kesakitan karena tangan nya terjepit pintu karena Wonwoo memaksa menutup pintu tersebut, dan Wonwoo langsung keluar untuk melihat keadaan Mingyu.

"Mingyu aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud" ujar Wonwoo sambil memegang tangan Mingyu yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah akibat terjepit dengan pintu

"akhh~ sakit" Mingyu meringis kesakitan dengan wajah memelas yang di buat nya

"ayo sini aku obati di dalam" ujar Wonwoo sambil menuntun Mingyu masuk ke apartement nya

setelah di dalam apartement Wonwoo, Mingyu duduk di _sofa_ panjang sambil menonton tv, sedangkan Wonwoo tengah mempersiapkan peralatan untuk mengobati Mingyu, tak lama kemudian Wonwoo membawa kotak putih kecil dan sebuah mangkuk kecil berisi air hangat dan menaruh nya di meja yang berada di depan nya.

setelah itu Wonwoo meraih tangan Mingyu yang terluka lalu mengompres nya dengan handuk yang sudah di celupkan sebelumnya, Mingyu hanya terus memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo.

"kau semakin cantik sekarang" celetuk Mingyu dan Wonwoo menatap nya dengan tajam

"kau mau aku siram dengan air ini?" ujar Wonwoo ketus

setelah Wonwoo sudah selesai mengobati dan juga sudah memperban tangan Mingyu yang terluka ia duduk di berjauh an dengan Mingyu, Mingyu pun ikut duduk bersebelahan dengan Wonwoo sampai tak ada jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"hyung kau masih mencintaiku?" ujar Mingyu spontan dan Wonwoo melirik padanya sekilas lalu memfokus ulang kan ke layar tv

"tidak!" ujar Wonwoo lantang

"benarkah?" tanya Mingyu lagi sambil terus memandangi wajah Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo kemudian membalas menatap Mingyu

"jika ia terus kenapa?"

 **-TBC-**

Hai semua, maaf baru bisa publish sequel ini sekarang karna berbagai alasan, mungkin ini hanya 5 atau ga 6 ch, dan buat yg nanya author fanboy kah? iya, banyak yg bilang fudan itu manusia mitos emang mitos sih #eh :v author fanboy nya Seventeen, dan lagi suka sama ASTRO dan NCT U /rookie memang menggoda :v/ apalagi sama Eunwoo dan Mark makanya Eunwoo jadi cast di ff ini kalo Mark masih belum tau, terimakasih untuk kalian semua ;) mudah"an bisa cepet update, dan kenapa gue bikin Mingyu lama di sana biar pas dia balik udh dewasa dan bisa nikahin wonu #ohoks

dan bentar lagi Seventeen mau comeback semoga comeback nya sukses #amin

oke gue kebanyakan ngoceh -,-


	2. Chapter 2

setelah Wonwoo sudah selesai mengobati dan juga sudah memperban tangan Mingyu yang terluka ia duduk di berjauh an dengan Mingyu, Mingyu pun ikut duduk bersebelahan dengan Wonwoo sampai tak ada jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"hyung kau masih mencintaiku?" ujar Mingyu spontan dan Wonwoo melirik padanya sekilas lalu memfokus ulang kan ke layar tv

"tidak!" ujar Wonwoo lantang

"benarkah?" tanya Mingyu lagi sambil terus memandangi wajah Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo kemudian membalas menatap Mingyu

"jika ia terus kenapa?"

 **ANDKAXX PRESENT**

Author :

 **ANDKAXX**

 **Title :**

 **Dream Come True**

(Sequel of First Love And First Kisses)

Cast :

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

Support Cast :

 **Kim Ye Rim of Red Velvet**

 **Lee Dong Min of ASTRO**

 **Lee Deokyeom of Seventeen**

 **and other cast**

Lenght :

 **Chaptered ?**

Rating :

 **T**

Genre :

 **YAOI! Shounen-Ai, Boy X Boy, Drama, Romance, Fluff? DLDR**

Disclamier :

 **100% MINE!**

Summary :

 **Ketika seseorang yang pernah di cintai nya dan datang kembali namun kenyataan tak se indah yang di bayangkan nya, apakah Mingyu bisa mendapatkan kembali hati Wonwoo?**

Warning :

 **ini FF YAOI! jadi yang merasa ga suka yaoi ga usah di baca, inspirasi dari berbagai sumber /? T+**

 **-HAPPY READING-**

 **Chapter 02**

.

.

.

.

 **1:17 PM KST**

Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo makan siang di sebuah restorant yang tak jauh dari apartement Wonwoo, mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan dekat dengan jendela kaca besar.

"kau mau makan apa?" ujar Mingyu duluan

"hmm-" Wonwoo tampak berpikir sebentar

"aku pesan sesuai dengan pesanan mu saja" lanjut Wonwoo, dan Mingyu memanggil seoarang namja manis yang menjadi pelayan di restorat tersebut, sesampai nya di tengah-tengah Mingyu dan Wonwoo, namja dengan senyum manis tersebut memberikan buku menu dan Mingyu sempat menatap namja tersebut selama beberapa detik.

"kau sangat manis, siapa nama mu?" ujar spontan Mingyu, dan Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tajam

"ah- nama ku Lee Dong Min pangil saja Eunwoo" ujar nya dengan memperkenalkan dirinya yang sedikit canggung

"aku Kim Mingyu kau bisa memanggil ku Mingyu atau sayang mungkin" ujar Mingyu dan membuat namja tersebut menjadi salah tingkah

"uhukk!" Wonwoo yang tidak tahan melihat kedua nya dengan sengaja pura-pura terbatuk, Mingyu melihat sekilas ke arah Wonwoo namun ia kembali fokus pada buku menu tersebut, setelah memilih menu yang ingin di pesan ia memberikan kembali buku menu tersebut pada sang pelayan, dan namja tersebut segera pergi ke belakang.

"dia sangat manis bukan?" ujar nya pada Wonwoo yang wajah nya sangat kusut :v

"tidak! biasa saja, jadi sekarang kau semakin genit ya Kim Mingyu" ujar Wonwoo dengan menyindir Mingyu

"apa kau sedang cemburu?" tanya Mingyu sambil memajukan sedikit wajah nya ke arah Wonwoo

"aku tidak cemburu" Wonwoo mengelak apa yang baru saja Mingyu

"jadi?" tanya Mingyu lagi

"ya- aku tidak cemburu" jawab Wonwoo namun tak melihat ke arah Mingyu ia lebih memilih melihat ke luar jendela

"terus yang kau katakan saat itu bagaimana?" tanya Mingyu, dan Wonwoo melihat ke arah Mingyu dengan raut wajah bingung

"yang mana?" Wonwoo menjawab seakan-akan tak tau apa-apa

"yang di apartement mu, saat mengobati tangan ku" jelas Mingyu pada Wonwoo

"emm- aku sudah lupa" ujar Wonwoo yang berbohong dengan rona merah di kedua pipi nya

"benarkah?" ujar Mingyu dan kali ini ia lebih berani dengan memajukan wajah nya pada Wonwoo dengan jarak cukup dekat

"maaf tuan ini pesanan mu" tiba-tiba seoarang pelayan namja yang tadi datang mengantarkan makanan dan juga minuman pada mereka berdua, dan Mingyu duduk kembali pada tempat nya

"ah iya terima kasih manis" ujar Mingyu sambil mengedipkan satu mata nya pada pelayan yang bernama Eunwoo, sedangkan Eunwoo hanya tersenyum sambil berkata 'gomawo' yang tentu saja membuat Wonwoo semakin cemburu dan pelayan tersebut kembali ke tempat nya sambil menghembuskan nafas

"Mingyu apa kau bisa menurunkan genit mu itu? kau selalu saja menggoda siapa saja, kalau dia punya kekasih atau sudah bertunangan bagaimana? ujar Wonwoo yang seperti 'menasehati' Mingyu namun Mingyu hanya mengangguk-nggaguk

"aku tidak terpikir sejauh itu" ujar Mingyu dengan santai nya sambil meminum minuman nya

"aishh~ terserah mu saja" ujar Wonwoo setelah itu ia memakan makanan nya, Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi 'mantan kekasih nya' #duh

.

.

selesai mereka berdua menghabiskan makanan dan juga minum nya Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat duduk nya lalu mengambil ransel yang berukuran kecil yang biasa ia bawa saat pergi keluar.

"aku mau ke toilet dulu" ujar Wonwoo pada Mingyu, dan Mingyu hanya menggaguk saja dan Wonwoo pergi ke arah toilet, dan saat Wonwoo sudah masuk ke dalam toilet Mingyu memanggil kembali pelayan namja yang tadi ia sedang berdiri dekat meja kasir, dan pelayan tersebut segera menghampiri di meja Mingyu

sesampai nya di toilet ia berdiri di kaca besar di toilet tersebut dan sedikit merapikan poni nya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari ransel nya, ternyata Wonwoo mengambil sebuah _lip balm_ yang tentu nya milik nya bukan milik Yeri adik nya, ia pun segera memoleskan _lip balm_ tersebut pada bibir nya yang sedikit kering.

selesai dengan 'urusan' nya di toilet Wonwoo kembali ke tempat bersama Mingyu.

dan saat duduk kembali ke tempat nya Wonwoo mengambil dompet berwarna _baby blue_ dari dalam ransel nya dan mengambil sejumlah uang.

"aku sudah membayar semua nya" ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum

"oh! kalau begitu ini ganti nya" Wonwoo memberikan se jumlah uang pada Mingyu sebagai ganti nya dan Mingyu menolak uang ganti dari Wonwoo

"simpan saja uang mu untuk membeli kan _lip balm_ mungkin?" ujar Mingyu dengan polos nya

"ah- terima kasih kalau begitu tratiran nya kapan-kapan aku yang mentraktir mu, oke?" ujar Wonwoo dan memasukan kembali uang nya ke dalam dompet nya

"oke!" ujar mantap Mingyu

"eh tapi tadi saat aku pergi ke toilet kau tidak menggoda 'dia' kan?" ujar Wonwoo dengan raut wajah sok serius nya, dan Mingyu memperlihatkam layar ponsel nya pada Wonwoo, di layat tertera nomor seseorang bernama 'Eunwoo' yang tidak salah lagi adalah pelyan yang tadi

"eh- aku tidak liat dengan jelas" tiba-tiba Wonwoo meraih ponsel milik Mingyu

"Ups! aku tidak sengaja" lanjut Wonwoo lagi dan memberikan kembali ponsel tersebut pada Mingyu

"yakk! kau menghapus nya?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah sedih yang di buat-buatnya

"aku tidak sengaja" ujar Wonwoo dengan _inoccent_ nya

.

.

.

.

 **6:00 PM KST**

 **Ting tong ting tong!**

Mingyu yang hendak mengganti _jaz_ kerja nya terhenti saat mendengar ada yang memencet bel apartement nya, ia pun segera menuju ke pintu karena sejak tadi orang tersebut memencet bel terus jadi daripada bel nya rusak lebih baik Mingyu segera membuka nya.

 **Ckelek!**

"Soonyoung?"

"Mingyu?"

mereka malah menyebut nama satu sama lain, dan sepersekian detik kemudian Soonyoung sahabat nya SMA dulu memeluk nya erat.

"hehe apa kau sangat merindukan ku?" tanya Mingyu padanya, dan Soonyoung melepas pelukan nya

"tidak!" balas Soonyoung dengan datar

"lalu?" tanya Mingyu lagi

"ah apa kau menyukai ku?" lanjut Mingyu lagi

"yakk! apa kau bilang? aku tidak menyukai mu dasar bodoh" balas Soonyoung tak terima

"jadi maksudnya apa?" tanya Mingyu lagi dengan 'menggoda' sahabat nya itu

"sudahlah lupakan saja" ujar Soonyoung sambil mem pout kan bibir nya dengan lucu hingga 'memancing' Mingyu lagi, Mingyu pun menarik Soonyoung ke dalam lalu mengunci pintu dan menyandarkan Soonyoung ke dinding lalu mengunci nya dengan kedua tangan nya hingga Soonyoung tidak bisa kemana-mana

"yakk! Mingyu apa yang kau lakukan? apa kau ingin memperkosa ku? huwee~ jangan kumohon" ujar Soonyoung yang sedang ke takutan jika ia benar akan di perkosa oleh sahabat nya sendiri, Mingyu lalu 'melepas' Soonyoung yang seperti nya benar-benar takut sambil tertawa menyebalkan

"haha Soonyoung kenapa kau berpikir aku akan mem perkosa mu?" tanya Mingyu setelah 'melepas' Soonyoung

"karna wajah mesum mu itu" ujar Soonyoung yang terkulai lemas di lantai

"benarkah?" tanya Mingyu (lagi) namun tak di balas oleh Soonyoung

"aku hanya bercanda Soonyoung- _ah_ jangan marah ya?" ujarnya pada Soonyoung, kemudian Soonyoung berdiri

"aku tidak marah" balas Soonyoung, lalu Soonyoung duduk di kursi yang tak jauh darinya

"kenapa kau tau aku sudah pulang? kenapa kau tau aku tinggal di sini? dan juga ada apa kau kesini?" Mingyu melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan sekaligus hingga membuat Soonyoung kesal sendiri

"berisik" tegas Soonyoung mendengar celoteh Mingyu

"pertama aku tau kau di korea karena Yeri dan juga dia memberitau ku alamat mu dan aku kesini membawa ini" jelas nya pada Mingyu lalu mengambil sesuatu dari ransel nya dan memberikan nya pada Mingyu ternyata itu sebuah undangan ulang tahun

"ini apa?" tanya Mingyu sambil membalik-balikan undangan tersebut, Soonyoung sudah memasang wajah datar nya

"apa kau tidak bisa baca Kim Mingyu? itu undangan ulang tahun ku" jelas Soonyoung lagi

"ya aku tau" ujar Mingyu yang menyebalkan bagi Soonyoung

"dan kau harus datang bersama pasangan oke?" ujar Soonyoung, Mingyu hendak berpikir-pikir sebentar

"baiklah" ujar Mingyu sambil mengangguk-ngagguk pelan

.

.

.

 **7:25 PM KST**

Mingyu tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah seseorang siapa lagi kalau bukan 'mantan kekasih' nya.

"ya~ Mingyu kau sudah tampan" ujar Mingyu memuji dirinya sendiri di depan cermin besar di kamar nya

"tapi apa Wonwoo ada di apartement nya?" Mingyu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

 **7:40 PM KST**

setelah memakirkan mobil nya Mingyu bergegas menuju _lobby_ apartement dan ke _lift_ lantai apartement Wonwoo berada.

sesampai nya di depan pintu berwarna putih yang di yakini unit apartement Wonwoo, ia pun segera memencet bel yang berada di atas samping kiri

 **Ting tong ting tong!**

 **Ckelek!**

sepersekian detik kemudian pemilik nya membuka kan pintu tersebut, dan Mingyu memberi senyuman manis nya pada namja yang di depan nya ini, namun Wonwoo malah memasang ekspresi geli nya pada Mingyu.

"hai~" sapa Mingyu sambil melambaikan tangan nya pada Wonwoo

"mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Wonwoo dengan sinis nya

"bisa aku masuk dulu?" Mingyu malah meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam apartement Wonwoo, Wonwoo pun menggeser sedikit badan nya pertanda memepersilahkan Mingyu masuk

setelah berada di dalam mereka berdua duduk di _sofa_ namun sedikit ada jarak di keduanya, dan Mingyu pun beranjak dari tempat duduk nya lalu berpindah di samping Wonwoo sehingga tak ada jarak di kedua nya.

"mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Wonwoo namun tak menatap kepada Mingyu

"emm begini hyung aku di undang oleh Soonyoung ke ulang tahun nya besok lusa-"

"dan kau mau meminta ku menemani mu begitu?" potong Wonwoo di sela-sela kalimat Mingyu

"ah iya kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanya Mingyu sambil menyengir

"dia juga mengantarkan ku ini tadi siang" ujar Wonwoo lalu memperlihatkan sebuah undangan yang sama dengan punya Mingyu, yang entah sejak kapan Wonwoo memegang undangan tersebut

"jadi bagaimana kau akan pergi dengan ku kan?" ujar Mingyu dengan wajah ke girangan nya

"maaf tapi aku akan pergi dengan Seokmin" ujar Wonwoo yang kemudian raut wajah Mingyu berubah jadi suram/?

"hyung kau batalkan saja dengan nya pergi dengan ku saja ya ya ya? kumohon" ujar Mingyu memohon-mohon pada Wonwoo dengan dengan kedua telapak tangan menempel

"hmm-" Wonwoo masih berpikir sebentar

"baiklah karna kau memaksa" ujar Wonwoo dengan wajah sok ankuh nya pada Mingyu

"aku tidak memaksa" ujar Mingyu polos

"baiklah kau mau pergi dengan ku atau tidak huh!?" ujar Wonwoo sedikit membentak Mingyu

"baiklah baiklah aku mau pergi dengan mu" ujar Mingyu dengan sedikit 'terpaksa' agar Wonwoo mau pergi dengan nya

"baiklah tapi kau yang menjemput ku kan?" tanya Wonwoo

"baiklah sayang~" ujar Mingyu dengan kata 'sayang' Wonwoo membalas nya dengan tatapan sinis walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa senang

 _ **'padahal kan aku tidak mengajak Seokmin' batin Wonwoo yang bersorak gembira**_

 **-TBC-**

halo~ pa kabs /nak gawl #dibash, oh iya maaf banget baru update soal nya akun ffn gue di blok :" sebenarnya ini udh selesai minggu lalu, dan ini masih kemungkinan/? mungkin sebelum puasa author bakal update ch 3, dan kembali update setelah lebaran, ga mungkin kan pas lagi puasa gue ngetik ff secara pikiran gue liar kesana kemari mencari alamat /? dan setelah lebaran kan bulan depan nya fanmeet Seventeen di INA, gue juga lagi mikir ntar ke jkt bareng siapa soal nya di pastikan gue mungkin bakal berangkat sendiri takutnya gue ke sasar di sana gue ga terlalu tau tentang sudut" jkt :' ini juga msih mikir sambil ngumpulin duit :v oke sudahlah maaf kan bila ada typo di mana" semoga cepet update dan thank you buat kalian yg udh mau baca dan nunggu ff ini klo sempet review juga^^


	3. Chapter 3

"baiklah baiklah aku mau pergi dengan mu" ujar Mingyu dengan sedikit 'terpaksa' agar Wonwoo mau pergi dengan nya

"baiklah tapi kau yang menjemput ku kan?" tanya Wonwoo

"baiklah sayang~" ujar Mingyu dengan kata 'sayang' Wonwoo membalas nya dengan tatapan sinis walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa senang

 _ **'padahal kan aku tidak mengajak Seokmin' batin Wonwoo yang bersorak gembira**_

 **ANDKAXX PRESENT**

Author :

 **ANDKAXX**

 **Title :**

 **Dream Come True**

(Sequel of First Love And First Kisses)

Cast :

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

Support Cast :

 **Kim Ye Rim of Red Velvet**

 **Lee Dong Min of ASTRO**

 **Lee Deokyeom of Seventeen**

 **Kim Taehyung of BTS**

 **Jeon Jungkook BTS**

 **and other cast**

Lenght :

 **Chaptered ?**

Rating :

 **T**

Genre :

 **YAOI! Shounen-Ai, Boy X Boy, Drama, Romance, Fluff? DLDR**

Disclamier :

 **100% MINE!**

Summary :

 **Ketika seseorang yang pernah di cintai nya dan datang kembali namun kenyataan tak se indah yang di bayangkan nya, apakah Mingyu bisa mendapatkan kembali hati Wonwoo?**

Warning :

 **ini FF YAOI! jadi yang merasa ga suka yaoi ga usah di baca, inspirasi dari berbagai sumber /? T+**

 **-HAPPY READING-**

 **Chapter 03**

.

.

.

.

 **6:45 PM KST**

 _To : Jeon Wonwoo_

 _Sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputmu…_

 _From : Kim Mingyu_

setelah Mingyu mengirim pesan singkat kepada Wonwoo ia lekas turun ke bawah dan mengendarai mobil nya lalu segera menjemput Wonwoo agar ia tidak menunggu terlalu lama karena acara nya tidak lama lagi.

.

.

.

setelah sampai di depan pintu apartement Wonwoo, Mingyu yang hendak memencet bel keburu Wonwoo membuka pintu duluan.

"aku baru saja mau memencet bel hehe" ujar Mingyu, sedangkan Wonwoo juga sudah rapi

"ayo kita pergi nanti terlambat" pinta Wonwoo lalu Mingyu menggengam tangan Wonwoo menuju lift ke bawah

 ***Soonyoung birthday party***

terlihat mulai ramai orang-orang berdatangan di ulang tahun Soonyoung tersebut karena memang acara nya beberapa menit lagi.

terlihat dua namja yang berada di dekat pohon berhias kan lampu warna-warni seperti bertengakar, mungkin?

"untung saja aku tidak telat datang" oceh namja yang satunya

"ini karna kau bersiap terlalu lama kookie sayang" ujar namja yang di samping yang membujuk kekasih nya padahal kekasih nya yang terlalu lama hingga hampir terlambat begini

"oh~ jadi kau menyalahkan aku ya?" ujar namja tersebut kepada kekasih

"astaga aku tidak menyalahkan mu sayang, kalau seperti ini kau semakin imut _eoh~_ " rayu namja tersebut kepada kekasih nya yang sedang merajuk

"sekali lagi kau bilang imut aku akan menampar mu di sini!" ancam nya

"benarkah? Jeon Kookie imut~" ujar sang kekasih dengan kata imut 'lagi' sambil memainkan kedua pipi pacarnya

"terserah mu"

 **Bugh!**

 **Arghh!**

tiba-tiba sang kekasih serius namun bukan menampar melainkan menendang selangkangan nya dengan lutut nya dan kemudian ia pergi dari situ mencari tempat lain setelah menyakiti 'adik kecil' sang kekasih dengan wajah _inoccent_ nya.

"akhh ini jauh lebih sakit" namja tersebut meringis kesakitan sambil memegang selangkangan nya yang di tendang oleh sang kekasih tadi sontak tamu undangan menatap ke arah namja yang sedang 'kesakitan' tersebut.

sementara Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah tiba di parkiran tempat berlangsung nya ulang tahun sahabat nya Soonyoung.

sesaat sebebelum masuk Wonwoo mengjentikan Mingyu sejenak, Mingyu hanya memasan wajah bingung nya, tiba-tiba Wonwoo menaruh tangan nya di kerah baju Mingyu bermaksud merapikan kameja Mingyu agar lebih rapi, Mingyu memasang wajah senang nya di depan Wonwoo yang juga melemparkan senyum manis nya kepada Mingyu.

"ayo kita masuk!" ujar Wonwoo lalu meraih tangan Mingyu dan menggengam nya, Mingyu mempererat genggaman tangan nya dengan Wonwoo seperti tidak ingin terpisah lagi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Mingyu dan juga Wonwoo sudah berada di dalam pesta Soonyoung, dan barusan sudah selesai Soonyoung make a wish dan juga acara tiup lilin dan juga potong kue. (asal jgn potong yg lain/?)

"selamat ulang tahun Soonyoung _-ah_ kau tambah tua _eoh~_ " goda Mingyu pada Soonyoung yg membuat mata tipis nya semakin tipis karena mendengar kata 'tua'

"kau menyebalkan Kim Mingyu kemarin kau hampir mencium ku di apartement mu dan sekarang kau bilang aku tua" ujar Soonyoung dengan lantang kepada Mingyu, dan Wonwoo yang berada di samping Mingyu menatap tajam ke arah Mingyu dan sepersekian detik kemudian Wonwoo meninggalkan tempat tersebut

"yakk kenapa kau bilang aku mencium mu aishh" ujar Mingyu lalu mengejar Wonwoo, sedangkan Soonyoung hanya melihat ke arah Mingyu yang berlari kecil

"ups!"

"hyung tunggu sebentar" ujar Mingyu sambil berjalan di belakang Wonwoo yang tidak mau berhenti, Mingyu mengejar Wonwoo sampai di tempat parkiran

"apa?" tiba-tiba Wonwoo berhenti dan membuat Mingyu menabrakan tubuh nya pada Wonwoo

"aku tidak benar-benar mencium nya, ah aku hanya bercanda kemarin" jelas Mingyu

"…"

namun Wonwoo tidak menjawab nya, dan Mingyu meraih kedua tangan Wonwoo lalu menggengam nya

"aku kan tidak mungkin mencium orang lain selain kau" ujar Mingyu dengan sedikit 'menggoda' mantan kekasih nya tersebut, dan Wonwoo menahan agar tidak tersenyum padahal kedua pipi nya sudah merona

 **BUGH!**

tiba-tiba Wonwoo memukul kecil perut Mingyu

"yakk kenapa memukul ku?" tanya Mingyu heran

"itu untuk pria menyebalkan seperti mu" ujar Wonwoo santai dan meninggalkan tempat itu sambil tersenyum kecil

"JEON WONWOO SARANGHAEYO!" teriak Mingyu pada Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo mengembangkan senyum nya lalu membuat _love sign_ dengan kedua tangan nya dan Mingyu yang melihat _love sign_ dari Wonwoo hanya terdiam tidak percaya

"OMO~ aku harus bagaimana tuhan?" ujar Mingyu sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangan nya pada pipi nya sambil melihat punggung Wonwoo menjauh

.

.

.

.

 **11:07 AM KST**

 **Ting tong ting tong!**

seorang namja cukup tinggi memencet tombol apartement milik Wonwoo dan beberapa saat kemudian pemilik nya membuka kan nya.

 **Cklek~**

"ah ternyata kau Seokmin" ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum

setelah kedua nya masuk ke dalam mereka berdua duduk di _sofa_ ruang tamu Wonwoo, ternyata Seokmin membawa kantong plastik berisi satu kotak ayam goreng dan juga minuman soda.

"aku membawa ini, mau makan bersama ku" tawar Seokmin sambil memperlihatkan kantong plastik tersebut di depan Wonwoo

"boleh" ujar Wonwoo setuju, dan mereka berdua duduk bersila di lantai sambil Seokmin membuka bungkusan tersebut

Seokmin yang melihat ada saus sambal di ujung bibir Wonwoo langsung mengelap nya dengan ibu jarinya.

"kau makan terlalu bersemangat hehe" ujar Seokmin sambil tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Wonwoo, Wonwoo hanya terdiam dengan apa yang di lakukan Seokmin barusan

 **Ting tong ting tong!**

Wonwoo yang mendengar suara bel langsung beranjak dari tempat nya

"Seokmin tunggu sebentar ya~" ujar Wonwoo lalu pergi ke arah pintu, Seokmin hanya mengganguk pelan

 **Cklek!**

"Mingyu?" ujar Wonwoo sedikit kaget

"hai hyung" sapa Mingyu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan Wonwoo

"hai~" balas Wonwoo dengan wajah sedikit panik

"boleh aku masuk, dan aku juga bawa ini" ujar Mingyu lalu memperlihatkan kantong plastik putih

"ah ayo masuk" ujar Wonwoo mempersilahkan Mingyu masuk, dan Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo dari belakang, dan sesampai nya di ruang tamu Mingyu kaget melihat Seokmin yang sedang duduk bersila di lantai sambil memakan ayam goreng

"hyung kenapa dia ada di sini?" tanya Mingyu dengan berbisik pada Wonwoo

"memang nya kenapa? tidak boleh?" bukan Wonwoo yang menjawab tapi Seokmin yang membalas pertanyaan Mingyu

"aku tidak bertanya padamu brengsek!" ujar Mingyu dengan sinis nya pada Seokmin

"bukankah kau juga brengsek?" serang balik Seokmin dengan tatapan merehmehkan nya pada Mingyu

"sialan! apa kau bilang huh!" Mingyu menghampiri Seokmin yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari nya lalu menarik kerah baju nya sampai Seokmin berdiri, Seokmin hanya memberikan senyum miring nya pada Mingyu

"Mingyu sudahlah kau terlalu kekanak-kanakan, lepaskan Seokmin!" Wonwoo yang sedari tadi diam kini mengambil tindakan dari pada terjadi yang tidak di inginkan,pikirnya, dan Mingyu melepaskan tangan nya dari cengkraman di kerah baju Seokmin

"kau membelanya? dan kau bilang aku kekanak-kanakan?" ujar Mingyu pada Wonwoo dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa di jelaskan

"memang kau yang salah Mingyu" ujar Wonwoo

"oh begitu, baiklah lebih baik aku pergi saja" ujar Mingyu lalu ia pun segera pergi dari tempat tersebut

"Mingyu tunggu aku tidak bermaksud-" ujar Wonwoo mencoba menahan tangan Mingyu

"lepaskan!" ujar Mingyu dengan menahan amarah nya agar tidak melampiaskan nya pada Wonwoo, dan setelah Wonwoo melepaskan tangan Mingyu, Mingyu pun pergi dengan wajah kesal nya

.

.

.

.

* _2 hours later_ *

 **Ting tong ting tong!**

"aishh! itu siapa lagi menggangu saja" umpat Mingyu karena tiba-tiba ada yang memencet bel apartement nya saat perasaan nya sedang kalut seperti ini, Mingyu pun berjalan ke arah pintu dan siapa yang ia temui-

 **Cklek!**

"Wonwoo" ujar Mingyu setelah melihat Wonwoo di hadapan nya kenapa Wonwoo bisa tau ia tinggal di sini,pikirnya, dan sepersekian detik kemudian Mingyu menutup pintu tersebut dengan kuat hingga Wonwoo kaget mendengar nya dan meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri di luar

"aku tidak ingin melihat mu sekarang!" ujar Mingyu sedikit berteriak di balik pintu

"Mingyu kau tega padaku? aku akan disini sampai kau buka pintu nya!" ujar Wonwoo ia pun duduk di lantai seperti anak kecil sambil memeluk kedua lutut nya sambil bersandar di tembok dan di samping kanan nya ada sebuah kantong plastik putih yang di bawah Mingyu tadi

"jangan bodoh, pulang saja kau!" ujar Mingyu lagi dengan posisi masih sama di balik pintu

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriak Wonwoo dengan suara jantan nya/?

lalu Mingyu pun terpaksa membuka kan pintu dan melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang menurut nya sangat manis itu #uhuk

dan dengan cepat Wonwoo segera berdiri dari tempat nya dengan wajah berbinarnya/?

"kenapa kau bisa kesini?" tanya Mingyu masih dengan muka sok kesal nya pada Wonwoo

"dari Yeri, kau marah padaku ya?" ujar Wonwoo dengan wajah memelas nya sambil melihat ke lantai

"siapa yang marah, ayo masuk dan kenapa kau membawa itu kembali kau tidak suka?" ujar Mingyu sedikit ketus dan menyuruh Wonwoo masuk dan ia menyinggung tentang apa yang di bawa Wonwoo

"jadi kau tidak marah? aku mau makan dengan mu" tanya Wonwoo seraya masuk ke dalam apartement Mingyu, dengan mengikuti Mingyu dari belakang

"sedikit, kenapa kau tidak makan saja dengan Seokmin" ujar Mingyu dengan menyinggung nama Seokmin

"ah dia ada urusan" ujar Wonwoo, mereka sekarang berada di ruang tamu

"jadi jika dia tidak ada urusan kau mau?" ujar Mingyu dan duduk di _sofa_ hitam

"eh- ah bukan begitu maksud ku Mingyu, aku minta maaf jika membuat mu marah" ujar Wonwoo dengan terbata-bata dan ikut duduk namun sedikit jauh dari Mingyu

"sudahlah lupakan saja lagipula aku tidak marah padamu" ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempat duduk nya

"tunggu sebentar ya? aku akan menyiapkan nya dulu" ujar Mingyu dan membawa kantong plastik tersebut ke dapur

dan setelah beberapa saat Mingyu kembali dengan nampan berisi mangkuk cukup besar dan juga 2 kaleng soda dan tak lupa sendok dan juga sumpit undung merwka berdua, dan saat di sela-sela asik makan mereka Mingyu berhenti dan menaruh sumpit nya dI atas meja.

"hyung aku mau bertanya sesuatu" ujar Mingyu kepada Wonwoo yanh asik memakan makanan nya

"ya silahkan"

"hyung apa dulu kau hamil"

"uhuk uhukk"

tiba-tiba Wonwoo terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu, dan Mingyu segera memberikan minum pada Wonwoo agar ia tidak tersedak dan beberapa kali tegukan soda tersebut langsung habis

"apa maksudmu dengan aku hamil" tanya Wonwoo dengan blushing di kedua pipi nya

"kita kan pernah 'itu' siapa tau saja kau hamil kan? apa kau menggugurkan nya?" ujar Mingyu yang semakin aneh menurut Wonwoo

"kau gila Mingyu aku tidak mungkin hamil, lagipula kalau aku hamil bukan kau orangtua nya!" ujar Wonwoo dengam nada ketus tetapi masih terlihat semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya

"kau mau Seokmin begitu? apa karna 'punya' nya lebih 'besar'?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah _inoccent_

"yakk! kenapa tanya padaku memang nya aku pernah melihat nya" ujar Wonwoo tegas sambil memperlihatkan _death glare_ nya pada Mingyu namun itu tidak mempan dan membuat Mingyu ingin menggoda nya lagi

"memang nya kau pernah melihat punya siapa _eoh_?" goda Mingyu lagi dan kali ini berhasil membuat Wonwoo salah tingkah di buatnya

"ha-h ah aku mau ke toilet dulu, toilet di sana kan?" Wonwoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Mingyu dan mencari alasan ke toilet ia pun beranjak dari duduk nya dan menunjuk ke arah dapur, Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan mengganguk saja, Wonwoo segera pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan wajah yang sudah memerah nya.

 **-TBC-**

Hae semua /kedipin satu"/ ini terakhir update sebelum bulan ramadhan yg tinggal besok, dan akan kembali update setelah beberapa hari setelah lebaran, soal nya pas lebaran juga aku bakal sibuk mau keluyuran :v dan thanks buat kalian yg udh mau nyempetin baca ff ini, review, fllow dan fvrt ^^ maafkan bila ada typo :') semoga bulan ramadhan tahun ini lebih berkah untuk kita semua dan lebih khusyuk jalani ibadah nya /gue ngomong apa:((((

ntar lebaran kuy dateng ke rumah aku ntar di kasih tiket fanmeet Seventeen /gak:p

bhay~

 _chapter 4 coming soon~_

"jangan panggil saya dengan sebutan itu bisa?!"

"Wonwoo kau secepat nya harus tunangan bersama Nayeon"

"Mingyu ku harap kau jangan dekati Wonwoo karena dia sebentar lagi akan tunangan dengan pilihan yang tepat!"

"Hyung kau akan tunangan kan?"

"Mingyu kau harus dengarkan penjelasan ku"

"percuma saja yang aku lakukan selama ini untuk mu"

 **#MNIE16**


End file.
